creatures of the wizarding world
by Darksavior117
Summary: a guide of the many magical creatures that live throughout the world of wizardry.
1. Chapter 1

**I was bored so I got this from and so read to find out more about the creatures of Harry potter.**

Ministry of Magic Classifications:

The department for the ~Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures gives classification to all known beasts, beings and spirits. These offer an at-a-glance guide to the percieved dangerouss of a creature. The five catagories are as follows:

Ministry of Magic (M.O.M) Classification:

XXXXX - Known wizard killer/impossible to train or domesticate.

XXXX - Dangerous / requires specialist knowledge / skilled wizard may handle.

XXX - Competent wizard should cope.

XX - Harmless / may be domesticated.

X - Boring.


	2. Chapter 2

**Abraxan**

A type of Winged Horse. An Abraxan is a very powerful giant palomino with fiery red eyes. The Beaxbatons carriage was pulled by Abraxans, which according to Madam Maxime drank only single-malt whisky. It is likely that this applies to the Beaxbatons Abraxans only rather than the entire species.

**Acromantula** XXXXX

This is a huge carnivorous spider which is covered in thick black hair and can grow up to 15 feet in size. The Acromantula was created by wizards, probably as a guard creature. They are, however, untrainable and extremely dangerous. They have near-human intelligence and are capable of speech, but this doesn't mean you can reason with them. Hagrid had an Acromantula called Aragog as a pet while he was in his third year at Hogwarts. It was suspected to be the creature from the Chamber of Secrets (which it wasn't) and Hagrid was expelled from school. Aragog escaped and set up what is now a well-populated colony in the Forbidden Forest.

**Aethonan**

A type of Winged Horse. The Aethonan is chestnut in colour and popular in Britain and Ireland.

**Ashwinder** XXX This is a thin, pale grey serpent which is created by any magical fire which is allowed to burn unchecked for too long. The Ashwinder rises from the fire and will quickly lay eggs in a secluded place, after which it will crumble into dust. The eggs give off intense heat and will ignite anything they come into contact with. Once frozen, however, they are useful in making Love Potions and relieving ague.

**Augurey** XX Also known as the Irish Phoenix. This is a greenish-black bird which by legend foretells the death of anybody who hears its cry. In truth, it actually sings when rain is approaching. The Augurey in fact flies only during rain and remains in its nest at other times.

**Banshee**

The Banshee is humanoid in appearance, looking akin to a skeletal woman. The sound of the Banshee's wail is believed to foretell death. Gilderoy Lockhart claimed to have banished the Bandon Banshee, which of course he didn't.

**Basilisk** XXXXX

This is an enormous snake, originally bred deliberately by the dark wizard Herpo the Foul. It is brilliant green, can grow up to 50 feet in size, and kills anything which looks into its eyes simply using its deadly gaze. Basilisks can live for hundreds of years and are uncontrollable by anyone except a Parselmouth.

**Bicorn **

A two-horned beast, fabled to grow very fat through eating good and faithful husbands. Horn of Bicorn is used in potion-making, notably in the manufacture of Polyjuice Potion.

**Billywig** XXX

The Billywig is a vivid blue insect native to Australia. It travels at great speed and carries a sting which can cause giddiness and levitation. Many younger wizards attempt to get stung on purpose, although care should be taken as repeated stinging can produce uncontrollable levitation which can last for days or even permanently.

**Biting Fairy** XXX

Alternative name for the Doxy.

**Blast-Ended Skrewt**

This a cross-breed - created by Hagrid - between the Manticore and the Fire Crab (see below for more details about both), a process which seems best left to the imagination. They are extremely aggressive, with a tendency to attack and eat each other, and can grow to a size of at least 10 feet and perhaps even larger. Resembling a giant armoured scorpion, the males have a large sting over their backs, while the females have a blood-sucker on their underside. The name comes from their tendency to blast fire out of one end (they have no heads so it is impossible to tell which end) which propels them forwards at great speed. Only one Skrewt is known to have survived and its location is unknown.

**Boggart**

A Boggart is a shape-shifter which likes to occupy dark, enclosed spaces. When nobody can see it, the form it takes is unknown. When it is seen, it will take whatever form the person who is viewing it finds most frightening. It is destroyed by laughter, and hence the best way to fight a Boggart is to use a Riddikulus spell to force it to adopt an amusing appearance. When defeated, the Boggart explodes and nothing but smoke remains.

**Bowtruckle** XX

This is a small tree-guardian, which grows up to 8 inches in height. It looks as though it is made of bark and twigs, and generally avoids contact with humans. If its tree is threatened, however, the Bowtruckle will defend it by attempting to gouge the attacker's eyes with its long fingers.

**Bugbear**

This is a bear-like humanoid creature with a particular preference for frightening children. When Ginny Weasley was possessed by Lord Voldemort and killed Hagrid's roosters, Hagrid thought it may be the work of bugbears.

**Bundimun** XXX A Bundimun looks like a patch of green fungus with eyes, although it does have numerous legs which it can use to move at speed when necessary. It is a parasite which infests houses and feeds on dirt. This is not a bad thing in itself, but unfortunately the creature also excretes a foul substance which rots its resident building and will cause it to collapse if left unchecked. It also gives off a violent smell of decay. Scouring charms are required to remove a Bundimun infestation.

**Cat**

This is strictly a Muggle creature, although it has many connections with the wizarding world, hence its inclusion here. Cats are favoured pets of many wizards and Squibs - with Arabella Figg and Argus Filch the most famous cat-owning Squibs known so far. Cats are also on the approved list of pets for Hogwarts students, along with Owls, Toads and possibly Rats. Wizards and even Squibs enjoy more advanced communication with cats than Muggles do.

**Centaur** XXXX

The Centaur has the head and body of a human and the body and legs of a horse. Centaurs have human intelligence but keep themselves apart from both wizards and Muggles, preferring to remain in their own communities. Their classification as a "beast" rather than a "being" is entirely at their own request. They dislike any intervention in their affairs by humans and will react with force if they think it necessary. For this reason many of the ways of the Centaur are still a mystery.

**Chimaera **XXXXX This creature has the head of a lion, the body of a goat and the tail of a dragon. It is extremely dangerous and renowned for its vicious nature. The Chimaera originated in Greece.

**Chizpurfle** XX The Chizpurfle is a tiny parasite which feeds on magic items such as wands and potions. They either infest the fur of magical creatures, or make their way into wizards houses. Once there they will find whatever magic items they can and gnaw through them.

**Clabbert **XX

This is a tree-dwelling creature which looks something like a cross between a monkey and a frog. It has strong arms and legs, allowing it to swing from tree to tree, and short horns on its head. The Clabbert has a large pustule in the middle of its head which flashes scarlet when danger approaches.

**Clauricorn** XXX

Alternative name for the Leprechaun.

**Cockatrice**

This is a serpent or dragon with the head of a rooster. Hatched from a rooster's egg, like the Basilisk it has the power to kill with its gaze. A Cockatrice went on the rampage during the Triwizard Tournament of 1792.

**Crup** XXX

This is a wizard-bred dog. It looks very much like a Jack Russell terrier, except for its forked tail. The Crup is a popular wizard pet.

**Demiguise** XXXX The Demiguise is a peaceful herbivore, having the appearance of a large ape. It is rarely seen, however, as it has the ability to make itself invisible. Demiguise hair can be used to make Invisibility Cloaks.

**Dementor**

The Dementor is a large, cloaked, humanesque figure, which towers over a normal man. Under normal circumstances they stay entirely under the cover of their cloaks, so no part of their body can be seen. Occasionally, though, a glimpse may be caught: anyone unlucky enough to catch sight of the creature's hand will see that it is skeletal, glistening, greyish, slimy and scabbed, like something that has died and decayed underwater. The only other part of a Dementor's body which can ever been seen is its head, which is considerably worse: scabbed skin covers the sockets where its eyes should be, and it has a gaping shapeless hole of a mouth which it can use to literally suck the soul from its victim.

Dementors are the guards of the wizard prison of Azkaban. Their origin is unknown, and it is also unclear how anyone reached agreement with them to carry out this role, as they are speechless, sightless and psychopathic. They feed on positive human emotions – happiness, hope, excitement. Their mere presence sucks every happy feeling or memory from any human present, leaving only cold dark despair in its place. The worst experiences of the victim's life will flood through them as everything positive is stripped away. This effect causes the vast majority of Azkaban inmates to go insane in a very short length of time. Any wizard exposed to a Dementor for long enough is also likely to lose their powers.

Dementors glide rather than walk, and although sightless can sense human emotions and are drawn to them. Their breath stinks of decay and sounds like a death rattle as it is drawn into their body – it is as though they are sucking more than just air from the atmosphere around them. The one thing a Dementor likes more than feeding on human emotions is to feed on a human's soul. The act of sucking their victim's soul out of their body is known as the Dementor's Kiss. In theory, application of the Kiss is strictly controlled by the Ministry of Magic and used only in the case of the most evil killers. In practice, a Dementor will Kiss anybody it can get close enough to.

Despite the tentative agreement which exists between Dementors and humans on the issue of governing Azkaban, the creatures are definitely not to be trusted.

**Diricawl **XX The Diricawl was known to Muggles as the Dodo. Muggles now believe it to be extinct, but this is not the case. It is a rather fat flightless bird which has the ability to disappear and reappear elsewhere at will.

**Dog**

A number of dogs are associated with the wizarding world. In particular, Hagrid keeps a boarhound called Fang, and was also the owner of a three-headed dog called Fluffy, which was used to guard the Philosopher's Stone. Fluffy is probably now resident in the Forbidden Forest.

**Doxy** XXX

The Doxy looks somewhat like a fairy with additional sets of arms and legs. It is covered in thick black hair and has shiny beetle-like wings. Doxy bites are mildly poisonous.

**Dragon** XXXXX The Dragon is a huge lizard-like creature, with vast wings it can use to fly at great speed. All breeds of dragon can breathe fire at will, and all are highly dangerous. The following breeds exist:

- Antipodean Opaleye - Chinese Fireball - Common Welsh Green - Hebridean Black - Hungarian Horntail - Norwegian Ridgeback - Peruvian Vipertooth - Romanian Longhorn - Swedish Short-Snout - Ukrainian Ironbelly

**Dugbog** XXX

This is a marsh-dwelling creature which looks like a piece of wood. It glides across boggy land and feeds on small mammals, although it will attempt to attack the ankles of human walkers if they cross its path. The Dugbog is particularly fond of eating Mandrakes.

**Elf**

The House-Elf is not strictly a "beast" but is included here due to its lack of desire to create any sort of autonomous life for itself. Elves vary in appearance, but are universally short and human-like. They act as slaves to rich wizarding families, carrying out menial tasks such as cooking, cleaning and laundry. They regard this as a pleasant duty and make no attempt to alter the arrangement. They are duty bound to follow their master's orders and never disobey. House-elves do not wear clothes, preferring to wear discarded household items such as pillowcases or towels. If clothes are given to a house-elf by its master, this signifies the end of its servitude, setting the elf free. This is regarded as a great insult and any elf released in this manner has little left to live for. Elves possess a powerful magic which is different to wizard magic, requiring neither wands nor incantations.

**Erkling** XXXX

The Erkling is a nasty little creature which grows to around three feet in height. Its cackling laugh is entrancing to children, who it attempts to lure away and eat. Increased vigilance has led to such attacks all but dying out.

**Erumpent** XXXX This is a large animal that resembles a rhinoceros. It has a thick hide which deflects most magic and although peaceable, can be very dangerous when provoked. The Erumpent's horn can pierce all materials, and injects a fluid which causes anything it comes into contact with to explode. Erumpent numbers are low, due to the fact the males often explode each other during the mating season.

**Fairy** XX

This is a small woodland creature, reaching from one to five inches in height. It looks like a tiny human with wings on its back. The fairy possesses a weak type of magic but has no power of speech. They communicate with each other with a high-pitched buzzing sound.

**Fire Crab** XXX

The Fire Crab looks rather like a huge tortoise with a heavily jewelled shell. Native to Fiji, it is sometimes prey to local wizards who use its shell as a decorative cauldron. The Fire Crab can defend itself by shooting flames from its rear end, an ability the Blast-Ended Skrewt (a cross between the Fire Crab and the Manticore) inherited from it.

**Flobberworm** X

This is one of the dullest creatures known to wizardkind. It is a brown worm which grows up to 10 inches in length, lives in damp ditches and rarely moves. It is very hard to tell which end of a Flobberworm is which. They feed on vegetation, having a preference for lettuce.

**Fwooper** XXX

The Fwooper is a brightly-coloured bird of African origin. It can have plumage of many different colours including orange, pink, green and yellow. They also lay brightly coloured and patterned eggs. Fwooper song sounds appealing to begin with, but will eventually drive the listener insane.

**Ghoul** XX

Despite its reputation, the Ghoul is a virtually harmless (if rather ugly) creature. It resembles a slimy ogre and inhabits attics and barns, eating spiders and moths. It has a tendency to make moaning noises and throw objects around, but that is the limit of its menace.

**Giant**

There must be some doubt as to whether Giants should be regarded as beasts or beings, but they are included here none-the-less. Giants are a large humanoid race – they are basically humans which can grow to heights of over 20 feet. They are now much reduced in numbers: at one time there were over 100 tribes across the world. Giants now number only 70-80 in total and hide out in Eastern European mountain ranges. There are two reasons for this decline: firstly, the Giants' support for Voldemort caused many to be killed by Aurors. Secondly, their violent nature leads them to frequent internal battles which are often fatal. Giants have an organised society of sorts (albeit within a feudal system) with a recognised leader called the Gurg. They also speak human languages (dependent on their country of origin), although very few speak any English. In general, Giants are distrustful and usually violent towards humans, and in particular wizards, due to their fear of magic. There have been occasional occurrences of inter-breeding between humans and Giants, however. Rubeus Hagrid and Olympe Maxime are both half-giants, although the numbers of any other half-giants are unknown.

**Glumbumble** XXX

This is a furry grey insect which nests in hollow trees and caves by preference. Its most interesting facet is the treacle it produces, which induces melancholy in anyone who consumes it. The Glumbumble is a resident of Northern Europe and feeds on nettles.

**Gnome** XX

A small humanoid creature growing up to a foot in height, the Gnome is a common garden pest. It has a large head and hard, bony feet. The best way to de-Gnome a garden is to swing each Gnome round until it is dizzy and then drop it over the fence.

**Goblin**

Again, there must be some debate about whether Goblins can be classed as creatures or not. They are integrated further into wizard society further than any other non-humans: they run Gringotts bank, and also deal with humans in many other (mostly money-related) ways. They speak human languages and seem to be a normal part of the general culture. Goblins are shorter than humans, with swarthy features and long fingers and feet. There have been a number of Goblin uprisings over the centuries, although the outcome of these isn't known.

**Graphorn **XXXX

The Graphorn is a large four-legged mountain creature with an unusually aggressive nature. It has two sharp horns and very tough hide which can repel most spells. Powdered Graphorn horn is a sought-after potion ingredient, although it is very difficult to collect.

**Granian**

A type of Winged Horse. The Granian is grey in colour and very fast.

**Griffin** XXXX

The Griffin has the front legs and head of an eagle, and the body and hind legs of a lion. It is very fierce and often used to guard treasure. The Griffin originated in Greece.

**Grindylow** XX

This is a water-demon native to the lakes of Britain and Ireland. It is aggressive and will attack humans by trying to strangle them with its long, powerful fingers. Though it will attack both wizards and Muggles in this way, the Grindylow normally feeds on fish.

**Hag**

Hags have the appearance of unkempt and wild-looking witches. Unlike most witches, however, they have a preference for eating children, although they will accept raw meat as a substitute. Early attempts to distinguish between beasts and beings put Hags in the "beings" category. This was quickly reversed, leaving them firmly defined as beasts.

**Hairy McBoon** XXXXX

Alternative name for the Quintaped.

**Hinkypunk**

This is a small creature which infests marshland. It carries a lantern in its hand, and attempts to use the light to lure unwary travellers into bogs. Hinkypunks have only one leg.

**Hippocampus** XXX

This creature has the head and front legs of a horse but the body and tail of a fish. Like the Griffin it originated in Greece, and it is usually resident in the Mediterranean. It lays large semi-transparent eggs, through which the young tadfoal can be seen.

**Hippogriff** XXX The Hippogriff has the head and front legs of an eagle and the body and back legs of a horse. It is dangerous when wild, although it can be tamed by an expert. Hippogriffs understand human speech although they cannot speak themselves, and caution should be exercised when approaching one, as they are very proud creatures. They will attack if insulted. Eye contact should be maintained, and bowing is seen as a statement of the human's peaceable intentions. The Hippogriff originated in Europe and feeds on insects, birds and small animals.

**Horklump** X

This is another very dull creature which resembles a vegetable rather than an animal. It looks like a pink mushroom covered in black bristles. It is an animal, however, and it uses its root-like tentacles to catch worms for food. In turn, the Horklump is a considered a delicacy by Gnomes, but nobody else seems to like it.

**Imp** XX

Imps are small, mischievous humanoid creatures which grow up to 8 inches in height. They look akin to pixies, although they are usually brown or black in colour and are flightless. Imps inhabit marshy areas and live on small insects.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jarvey **XXX

This is a smallish mammal which resembles a ferret, although it has the unusual ability of speech. It is useless trying to talk to a Jarvey, however, as it cannot hold a true conversation and limits its output to a constant stream of rude and abusive phrases. Jarveys eat rats, moles and voles, which presumably they insult before consumption.

**Jobberknoll** XX

This is a small blue bird which feeds on insects. At the moment of its death, the Jobberknoll emits a scream made up of every sound it has ever heard, recounted backwards. This is the only noise it ever makes. Because of this ability, Jobberknoll feathers are used for Truth and Memory potions.

**Kappa** XXXX

The Kappa resembles a scaly monkey in appearance. It inhabits ponds and rivers and feeds on human blood, which makes it a rather dangerous creature. The Kappa has a hollow in the top of its head which contains water – this is the key to its strength. If the animal can be tricked into bowing, the water will run out and the strength of the Kappa will be lost. Kappas originated in Japan.

**Kelpie** XXXX

This is a water demon which has the ability to change shape at will. Kelpies often choose to appear as a horse with bulrushes for its mane, although they can also take the form of a sea-serpent. The Kelpie preys on humans, attempting to trick them into riding on its back. They then carry them below the surface of the water and eat them. A bridle placed over the head of the creature will make it passive.

**Knarl** XXX

This looks and acts like a hedgehog. It is, however, prone to fits of vandalism against garden plants and ornaments.

**Kneazle **XXX

This is a cat-like creature, although it has unusually large ears and a lion's tail. It is intelligent and can be aggressive, although if it is attracted to a witch or wizard it can be domesticated and kept as a pet. Kneazles interbreed with Muggle cats, and Hermione Granger's pet Crookshanks is such a crossbreed.

**Lacewing Fly**

These are small insects with large wings. They are often used as an ingredient in potions.

**Leprechaun** XXX

Leprechauns are another type of small mischievous humanoid. They have two distinguishing characteristics: firstly, they can speak. Secondly, they can produce fake gold which disappears after a few hours. Giving away fake gold is one of their favourite pranks.

**Lethifold** XXXXX This is a tropical creature which hunts for prey at night. It looks like a black shroud which glides along the ground. When it finds a victim (usually a sleeping human), it attempts to smother them by blocking their breathing. Once dead, the prey is eaten and digested on the spot. The Lethifold leaves no trace of its attack and the victim seems simply to have disappeared. The only known defence against it is the Patronus charm.

**Lobalug** XXX

This is an ocean-dwelling creature, resident in the North Sea. It is around 10 inches long and has a venom sac, which it uses to shoot poison at its attacker when threatened. Merpeople are known to use the Lobalug as a weapon.

**Mackled Malaclaw** XXX

This is a coastline-dwelling creature which looks something like a lobster. It reaches a length of around 12 inches and feeds on small crustaceans. The bite of the Malaclaw makes the victim unlucky for a period of up to a week.

**Manticore** XXXXX

The Manticore has the head of a man, the body of a lion and the tail of a scorpion. It is highly dangerous and also impervious to most magic. The sting kills instantly. Hagrid cross-bred the Manticore with the Fire Crab to produce Blast-Ended Skrewts, although how exactly he managed this is unclear.

**Merpeople** XXXX These are intelligent creatures with their own culture and language, who are classified as "beasts" due to their own preference. Merpeople have the head and torso of a human but the tail of a fish. They speak in the Mermish language and live in organised communities in both freshwater and saltwater locations. Different cultures around the world have their own interests and traditions, although all Merpeople are united in their love of music. Merpeople are also known as Sirens, Selkies and Merrows in different parts of the world.

**Merrow** XXXX

Alternative name for Merpeople.

**Moke** XXX

The Moke is a small silver-green lizard which has the ability to shrink at will. Moke skin is much sought-after for use in purse-making.

**Mooncalf** XX

The Mooncalf lives in burrows and goes above ground only by the light of the full moon. It has four legs and very large feet. It performs a complicated dance as a pre-mating ritual, a practice which tends to leave complex patterns in wheat fields, known to Muggles as crop circles. Mooncalf dung is an excellent fertilizer for use with magical crops.

**Mummy**

When Professor Lupin's class were learning about defence from Boggarts, the appearance the creature took on to frighten Parvati Patil was that of a mummy. This is an animated bandage-covered corpse, and hence is unlikely to be considered a genuine "beast", although it is included here for completeness. Such animation of a corpse is likely to be achieved only through Dark magic.

**Murtlap** XXX

A Murtlap looks something like a rat, and is native to coastal areas of Britain. Its most interesting feature is the anemone-like growth on its back, which can be picked and eaten to provide resistance to curses. It would also appear to have healing properties, as Hermione treats the injuries Harry sustained in his detention with Professor Umbridge with essence of Murtlap. An overdose of Murtlap essence can lead to an outbreak of purple ear hair.

**Nargle**

The Nargle infests clumps of mistletoe and may or may not exist only in the over-active imagination of Luna Lovegood.

**Newt** (Double Ended)

It is unclear what these look like or what they do, but Magical Menagerie can provide advice on their care.

**Niffler** XXX

This is a small burrowing animal which is strongly attracted to anything shiny. They are gentle in nature, but can cause a good deal of destruction in the pursuit of glittery objects. Nifflers are often used by Goblins to dig for treasure, as their burrowing abilities are exceptional.

**Nogtail** XXX

This is a European demon which resembles a piglet and preys on farms. It will attempt to find a regular sow and suckle with its own young, and the farm will suffer a blight for as long as the Nogtail is there. Nogtails are fast and difficult to catch, but if it is chased from the farm by a pure white dog it will not return.

**Nundu** XXXXX

This is a huge leopard-like creature resident in Africa. It moves silently and has disease-carrying breath so potent that it can wipe out whole villages at a stroke.

**Occamy** XXXX

The Occamy is a winged serpent which can reach a length of up to 15 feet. It lays eggs made of fine silver and will become very aggressive in defence of them. The Occamy feeds on rats and birds, and is native to the Far East and India.

**Owl**

This is not strictly a magical creature, as it is well known to Muggles. Wizards, however, enjoy a far closer relationship with the Owl than Muggles do. Owls are used for communication between wizards, acting as a wizard-to-wizard postal service. Letters, parcels and Howlers are all delivered this way. Owls have a good level of comprehension, as they are able to understand who to take any messages to, and are also able to find them no matter where they are. As well as personal communication, Owls are also used for commercial purposes, such as the Owl Post Office, and the delivery of newspapers and magazines such as the Daily Prophet.

**Phoenix** XXXX

The Phoenix is a large scarlet bird with a gold tail, beak and talons. Its most startling feature is its ability to regenerate itself: it bursts into flame when its body becomes old and rises from the ashes as a new-born chick. This allows these birds to grow to a great age. The Phoenix can disappear and re-appear at will, and also boasts magical tears and song. The tears have potent healing capabilities, able to bring a person back even from the brink of death, whilst the song will increase the courage of the good and strike fear into the hearts of the evil.

**Pixie** XXX

The Pixie is, like the Imp and the Leprechaun, a small mischievous humanoid creature. It grows up to 8 inches in height and can fly, even though it is wingless. Pixies delight in jokes and tricks, all the time emitting a high-pitched babbling which is understood only by other Pixies.

**Plimpy** XXX

This is a spherical fish which has two rubbery legs and webbed feet. The Plimpy prowls lake-beds searching for food, particularly water snails. Merpeople regard the Plimpy as a pest and tie its legs together, causing it to drift away.

** Pogrebin** XXX

This is a Russian demon which has a large smooth grey head that resembles a rock. Pogrebins follow humans by staying in their shadow and crouching down to look like a rock if their victim turns round. The effect on the human of being tailed by a Pogrebin is an overwhelming sense of despair. The Pogrebin waits until its prey sinks to their knees to weep at the futility of it all, and then jumps on them and attempts to eat them. The best way to deal with a Pogrebin is with any attacking hex or a good kick.

**Porlock** XX

This is a horse-guardian from England. It has shaggy fur and a very large nose, and walks on two legs. It lives only to guard the herd of horses it has chosen to protect.

**Puffskein** XX

This is a passive spherical creature often kept as a pet by wizard children. Its body is covered in soft fur and it is quite happy to be thrown about. It has an extraordinary long tongue which it uses to scour its surroundings looking for food. By choice it prefers to locate the noses of sleeping humans and eat their bogies.

**Quintaped** XXXXX

Legend states that the Quintaped came about as the result of a feud between two wizarding families on the Isle of Drear, Scotland. The McClivert clan are said to have transfigured the whole of the MacBoon clan into hideous beasts in a revenge attack. It is unclear whether this is true or not, but the Quintaped is sometimes known as the Hairy MacBoon, and nobody can get near enough to one without being killed to attempt to untransfigure it. The Quintaped is large, hairy and looks like a five-legged spider. It is extremely aggressive and has a particular taste for human flesh, as the McCliverts found to their cost (if the legend is true).

**Ramora** XX

The Ramora is a silver fish resident in the Indian Ocean. It is a guardian of seafarers and is powerfully magical.

** Rat**

It is unclear whether Rats are approved pets at Hogwarts. Harry's instructions in his first year stated that he could choose between an Owl, a Cat or a Toad. Ron, however, had Scabbers (who at least pretended to be a rat) as his pet and nobody seemed put out. Having said this, there are no records of any other students having Rats as pets.

**Red Cap** XXX

These are small dwarf-like creatures which can be found wherever there has been bloodshed. Any wizard should be able to repel them easily enough, but they prey on Muggles, attempting to batter them to death.

**Re'em** XXXX

Re'em are exceptionally rare, but can be found by the fortunate in North America and the Far East. They look like giant oxen, but have a golden hide. Re'em blood bestows great strength on the drinker, although due to the scarcity of the animal it is difficult to come by.

**Runespoor** XXXX

This is a three-headed serpent which can grow to around 6 or 7 feet in length. The three heads each serve their own purpose: the left head is the planner – it takes decisions about what the Runespoor will do next; the middle head is a dreamer – the creature is fond of idling away time in fantasies; the right head is a critic – it appraises the work of the other two heads, usually unfavourably. Conflicts between the heads are common, and the Runespoor rarely lives to an old age. Runespoor eggs are greatly prized and used in potions to stimulate mental agility.


	4. Chapter 4

**Salamander** XXX

The Salamander is born and lives in fire, and feeds on the flames. It lives only as long as the fire that produced it continues to burn, and can only survive outside fire for a short time. Salamander blood has powerful curative properties.

**Sea Serpent** XXX

These are huge sea-dwelling serpents, as their name would suggest. Despite their appearance they are not aggressive, and no records of human death due to a Sea Serpent attack exist. They can reach up to 100 feet in length, have a horse-like head and a long serpentine body.

**Shrake** XXX

The Shrake is a spiny fish found in the Atlantic. It resists being caught by Muggles, as the spines easily tear any nets that they encounter. Legend states that the Shrake was created by irate wizard sailors who were insulted by a group of Muggle fishermen.

**Slug** (Flesh Eating)

Not a great deal is known about these, apart from the fact that Hagrid once had some difficulty with them eating the cabbages at Hogwarts, and had to go to Knockturn Alley to buy some repellent. This may just have been a cover story, however, as flesh-eating slugs are more likely to eat flesh than cabbages.

**Snake**

This is another creature familiar to Muggles. In the wizarding world, snakes may be conjured using a Serpensortia spell, or communicated with by anyone with the gift of speaking Parseltongue. Snakes seem to have more to say for themselves than one might expect, if Harry's encounter with a Boa Constrictor at the zoo is anything to go by.

**Selkie** XXXX

Alternative name for Merpeople.

**Siren** XXXX

Alternative name for Merpeople.

**Snidget** XXXX

The Snidget is spherical golden bird which acted as the fore-runner of the Snitch in Quidditch. Early Seekers would attempt to catch a single Snidget which was released in the playing arena and prevented from flying outside it by magical means. This practice almost led to the extinction of the species, and so the Snitch (which exhibits identical flying behaviour) was developed as a humane alternative. The Snidget has a long thin beak and red eyes. It can fly very fast, and change direction at high speeds.

**Sphinx** XXXX

This Sphinx has a human head but the body of a lion. It has long been used by wizards to guard doorways and treasure, and can become aggressive when whatever it is guarding is threatened. The Sphinx has the power of speech, but usually converses only in riddles.

**Spider**

Aside from the Acromantula, additional smaller spiders – although larger than standard Muggle spiders – exist in the wizarding world. Giant tarantulas can be bought from Knockturn Alley, and Lee Jordan had one on the Hogwarts Express in Harry's first year.

**Squid**

A giant squid inhabits the lake at Hogwarts. It seems to be a docile and friendly creature as it lets the students pet it, and also on one occasion pulled Dennis Creevey out of the water when he fell out of a boat.

**Streeler** XXX

This is a giant snail which leaves a trail behind it so venomous that it burns any vegetation it touches. The most remarkable thing about the Streeler is that it changes colour every hour.

**Tebo** XXXX

This is an African warthog. When visible it is grey, but it has the power to make itself invisible which makes it very difficult to catch. Tebo hide is thus hard to come by, but can be used to make protective clothing.

**Thestral**

A type of Winged Horse. Thestrals are skeletal in appearance, with protruding bones and a dragonish face. They are visible only to those who have seen death. Thestrals are traditionally associated with bad luck, although this is only a legend and is untrue. Hagrid believes he is the only wizard in Britain to have successfully trained a Thestral.

**Toad**

Toads are on the list of approved pets for Hogwarts students, although it is unclear whether anyone except Neville Longbottom has one. Owls and Cats are much more sought-after.

**Troll** XXXX

There are three types of troll, defined by their favoured habitat: Mountain Trolls, Forest Trolls and River Trolls. The Mountain Troll is the largest and the most vicious of the three. All species, however, are huge (up to 12 feet in height), violent and stupid. They are, however, very strong and have been known to be trained as guardians. Trolls do not speak in a traditional human sense, but communicate with each other via a series of grunts. They eat raw meat, and hunt anything at all including animals and humans.

**Unicorn** XXXX

The Unicorn is a pure white horse with a single horn on its brow. Fast and shy, they are rarely seen. They inhabit the forests of Europe, and their horn, hair and blood are all highly magical. It is considered a great crime to kill a Unicorn, however, as they are such beautiful and gentle creatures.

** Vampire**

Vampires are humanoid creatures who live entirely in the dark (as sunlight causes then severe pain and even death) and drink human blood. As with Werewolves, it is likely that Vampires were once human, but were magically changed, probably due to receiving a bite. Vampires are considered to be Dark creatures and are referenced in many books on Defence Against the Dark Arts.

**Veela**

The Veela is also a very close relative of humans, but with interesting powers. Veelas are universally female, exceptionally beautiful, and can exert a strong grip over human males with their brand of sensual dancing. Any males watching will instantly be overcome with a desire to watch them and impress them with some great heroic feat. Even when they are not dancing, the Veela carries a certain aura which is deeply inspiring to men. The effect seems to wear off a little with age, as Arthur Weasley was able to resist the charm of the Veelas' dance at the Quidditch World Cup, whereas Harry and Ron were about to leap on them.

**Werewolf **XXXXX

This creature is a human afflicted with the disease of lycanthopy, which is contracted via the bite of another Werewolf. Anyone who has this disease will be normal for the majority of the time. At each full moon, however, they will transform into a ravenous psychopathic wolf-maniac which actively seeks out humans to kill. When the full moon has passed, the affected person returns to normal. Development of the Wolfsbane potion has relieved the suffering of those with lycanthropy: when taking this as a medicine, sufferers are transformed only into a harmless normal wolf at full moon rather than a Werewolf.

**Winged Horse** XX-XXXX

There are various species of Winged Horses: Abraxans, Aethonans, Granians and Thestrals. Each is referred to separately.

**Wood Nymph**

These are small fairy-like creatures, able to speak and to sing, which are apparently happy to interact with wizards and indeed do as they are told. According to Fleur Delacour, they are used amongst the Christmas decorations at Beauxbatons, where they sing to the students.

**Yeti **XXXX

This is most likely a relative of the troll, native to mountainous regions of Tibet. The Yeti can grow up to 15 feet in height and is covered in white hair. It will attack and attempt to eat any animal or human it can find.

**and done. hope you guys find it intresting.**


End file.
